White Footsteps
by Writingmyworldaway
Summary: This will contain ROTBTD and Rainbow Snowcone. AU. Six years. It had been six years since Jack had last been in his old town. He wasn't sure he was ready to face all the memories it held because of one fateful event. However as time goes on, he discovers that he'll find out what happened that fateful day and the bizarre truth behind it.
1. 1

~1~

"Jack, can you please stop staring at me?" His sister snapped as she lay upside down on his bed.

"Sorry, Em. I don't realize you were training for the circus." Jack laughed, clutching his side. His sister loved to lie in awkward positions, no matter how uncomfortable. One of her favourites was lying on his bed, upside down.

"Oh yeah because we all know that I can do trapeze." She replied, her brown eyes wide.

Sarcastic little shit, Jack thought. He did love his sister but nothing could match her level of sarcasm even though she was only ten years old.

Jack groaned as he stood up from the wooden floor, his mother had yet to put the carpet in the new house so they were stuck with boring concrete and wood until his mother got her butt in gear but she was busy working, trying to sort her new job out. Jack knew they would never let her have her old job back, it had been six years then, his sister couldn't even remember it.

"Do we have to go to school?" Emma moaned swinging herself into a sitting position on his bed.

He gave a quick smirk. "Sorry, kiddo. Rules are rules and we both have to go to school."

Jack turned around, so his sister wouldn't see his nervous smilel. He was dreading it. Everyone would be there. Six years, that wasn't enough for everyone to forget. However his old friends wouldn't talk to him, he had cut contact all those years ago, something he regretted.

"Fine." Emma huffed and she stood up. She was already dressed while Jack was still in his pajamas.

Running his hand through his brown hair, he watched as Emma walked out of the room and he quickly began to get changed. His stuff was still in his suitcase so he chose the same pair of skinny jeans that he had on yesterday and pulled his old blue hoodie over his head and turned towards the mirror that hung on very bland white walls.

His messy chocolate hair looked ten times worse than normal so he grabbed a brush off his table and tore through it. Once it was done, it looked a little better and Jack tried to wink to himself in the mirror,much to no avail.

He sighed, his dark copper eyes scanning himself.

He took a deep shaky breath. He could do this, he would do this. Making sure to calm himself, Jack reached for his rucksack in the corner of his room and walked down the stairs.

His sister was waiting for him and her arms were crossed. Her hair was now tied up and brushed against her shoulder. Her satchel had been strapped up too tight, resting near her hip instead of slinking down by her ankles.

"That smile disappeared quickly from this morning." Jack commented.

Emma scoffed. "Mom made me tie my hair up. Said that it's too long and could get stuck in machinery on the way to school. It's stupid, this whole thing is stupid."

"Oh, Emma! It's for the best, now come on you two off you go! I've got to leave for work in a minute." Their mother called from in the kitchen.

"We're going Mom!" Jack called and pulled Emma outside the house. The sun was beating down on them as they started to move away from their home.

It was quiet as they walked side by side on the sidewalk. Jack found himself staring at all the different shops, the petrol station was still here looking worse for wear. The houses all looked the same, it was like no time had passed at all but it had.

Six Years. That was all it had been.

"Jack." Emma said, tugging on his arm.

"Yeah?"

"This school will be nice, won't it?" She asked.

"Oh course, I used to go there, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting we used to live in Burgess before. I guess I was too little to remember it."

"Not much has changed for you then." Jack teased.

"Hey!"

They came to a rest outside Burgess Elementary school. Jack looked at it and it still remained the same. He turned his head away from it, he didn't want to remember those painful memories.

* * *

><p>"Well I think you'd better get a move on, kiddo. I'll be back to pick you up, that okay?"<p>

Emma nodded before heading through the parking lot. Jack watched her until she was gone through the threshold of elementary school students who were all heading towards the building. Jack began to walk again towards Burgess high school. It was five minutes away and then he would face one of his biggest fears. Returning to all those memories.

Holding onto the strap of his backpack, Jack looked at his timetable. He had homeroom at the very top of the school so ran up the stairs, dodging various students who all looked disgruntled. Luckily so far, no-one had recognized him. However that didn't mean, that someone would eventually which made the fifteen year old very nervous.

He was starting in his sophomore year of high school, like most of his old friends.

Entering into homeroom, the teacher looked up at him in passing and gave him a gentle nod. Jack sighed with relief, at least he would have to introduce himself yet which he was sure he would have to do in his other subjects.

He walked to the back and saw an empty seat, without a moment's hesitation he sat down and looked around at the other students, busy looking bored out of their minds, when he saw a girl next to him with the frizziest red hair he had ever seen. Jack swallowed, it was Merida. One of his old best friends.

Jack tried to turn away before she could catch him looking at her but it was too late and the girl scowled.

"Why ye starin' pretty boy?" She asked leaning against her desk, her scottish dialect swimming through her words. She still hadn't lost her accent then.

"Nothing, Merida." He said calmly, trying to hide his smirk. He had forgotten how much he had actually missed her. Jack was a little sad inside, she hadn't recognized him? Did he really look that different or had she forgotten about him, her favourite rival to beat in sports?

"How do ye know ma name?" She asked, curiosity blazing in her blue eyes.

"Come on, Mer. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

The penny dropped. "Jack?" Merida yelled in surprise and she almost knocked herself out of her seat.

"Miss Dunbroch, would you please be quiet." The teacher said from the front before going back to his work. Merida ignored him.

"The one and only." Jack smirked. He could still feel his heart beating frantically, she wouldn't say anything, would she? About that dreaded day?

"Jackson Overland, it's been a very long time! Ye look so different short stuff!" Merida teased and Jack knew that Merida hadn't really changed at all. There she went, back to her favourite insult. That insult wasn't exactly true anymore, he may have only been fifteen but he was at least five foot nine. He wasn't sure how tall Merida was now, he hadn't seen her stand up but it was clear she was quite well endowed and had a very curvy figure.

"Do I? I thought you of all people would be able to recognize me, Mer."

"I thought ye looked familiar but jus' figured that I seen ye around before." She shrugged.

"So I'm not that replaceable, Mer?"

"Oh lay off." Merida chuckled. "It's been six years since ye left, Jack. Ye never sent us a letter or explained where ye gone. For all we knew, ye had gone too." Suddenly the subject took a dark turn and Jack recognized the look she was giving him, almost like sadness. He had forgotten, that day had affected every one of his friends.

"No not me, Mer."

"Do ye, ya know, think of her?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it, Mer." He said darkly and the two were quiet.

"Well. I bet everyone's gonna be excited when they realize ye back." Merida said, trying to change the subject.

Jack perked up. He couldn't wait to see his old friends! He hoped they would recognize him! They happened to be a little smarter than Merida.

Just at the moment, the bell rang for first period and Merida stood up first, grabbing her bag from off the floor. Jack noticed that she wasn't very tall at all, maybe around five foot three. He almost laughed, she had always been taller than him but he had the advantage now.

"Come on short stuff, let's walk to lesson with each other, I bet ye 'ave a lesson near me."

Jack smirked as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He turned to see Merida. Her face was a picture as she looked him up and down.

"When did ye get so tall!" She cried and Jack laughed.

"When you got small, now come on let's go." And a shocked Merida followed him out of the classroom door.

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't come quicker, Jack had to stand in his first three classes explaining who he was. Some recognized him from elementary school had given him a quick hello before going back to their work. Luckily no one had brought anything up about why he had left, apart from Merida but that was too be expected.<p>

He walked through the hallways when he caught a glimpse of Merida's hair, standing near the cafeteria with another boy and girl. Jack smiled as he recognized who they were and quickened his pace. He couldn't wait until he saw them.

As he drew nearer to the cafeteria door, the girl was the first one to notice him and she began to charge into a sprint. The next thing he knew, she collided into him and felt a bone crushing hug. He hugged the girl back, realizing that she only reached his shoulders. He was taller than her now.

"Hello Punzie, it's good to see you." He said with a sincere smile as he pulled away from the hug.

Rapunzel's green eyes were brimmed with tears and he moved one of the locks out of her hair that was now brown and cropped in a short pixie cut. All her long blonde hair was gone. Jack gave a sad smile, he had always loved her blonde hair.

"Six years Jack. No word! Nothing! I missed you, every day I thought something had happened to you! The teachers said you had moved away with your family but I thought you disappeared! Why didn't you tell us you were leaving, Jack?" Rapunzel asked, tears streaming down her cheeks out of happiness. Her best friend was back.

"I don't know." Jack said honestly. "But I'm back now, that's all that matters, right Punz?" He asked and bent down to her level.

Rapunzel nodded and he straightened up. They walked back together to Merida and the boy who looked quite shocked when he got an eyeful of Jack.

"Hey, Hic." Jack said and Hiccup blinked in surprise.

"Jack, is it just me or did you just completely change over the last six years?" Hiccup said crossing over his arms.

"Well I'm not the only one." Jack said gesturing to all his old friends. Hiccup had changed the least. He still resembled a fishbone with his limpy arms and straggly brown hair. However the boy was one year younger than his friends, he had only just entered his first year of high school.

The fourteen year old was still looking at Jack as if he was an illusion.

"Hic, it's me. I'm really here." Jack said, staring into HIccup's green eyes.

"I know I can see that but six years? That's a long time, maybe I'm still in a dream. Jack Overland is back, I must be dreaming."

Jack laughed.

"Come on gang, let's go eat!" Merida cheered and grabbed Jack by the arm. Everyone followed and Jack thought it almost felt like the same as six years ago but there was one person missing who could replace the hole in his heart.

Merida lead them to a table and they all sat down. Jack got his sandwiches from out of his bag and began to munch on them. Hiccup and Merida went to the lunch line while Rapunzel stay seated with him.

"Hey, Punz? You not getting anything to eat?" Jack asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"No not yet, I'm waiting for someone." Rapunzel answered with a smile.

Just at that moment Rapunzel called to a boy walking across the cafeteria. "Eugene over here!" The boy came trotting over to their table and gave her a quick kiss. Jack watched in amazement.

The boy then took the spare seat next to Punzie and looked at Jack in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked, taking hold of Rapunzel's hand.

"An old friend. I moved back here after I left a couple of years ago." Jack replied, finishing his last sandwich.

"Oh I haven't introduced you two yet." Rapunzel said with a giggle. "Jack, this is Eugene, my boyfriend."

Jack had figured that much out already. Six years, maybe things had changed, he thought as he shook hands with Eugene. But just how much?

* * *

><p>Once school had finished, Jack's four best friends and all decided to come and visit his new house. They were all very excited and eager to meet his sister ago. Rapunzel kept talking about how much she wanted to see how the little girl had grown. The last time they had seen her, she had been four.<p>

Once they were by the elementary school, Emma ran out and started waving to Jack. She said goodbye to some friends and sprinted to him. She seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

"Jack, that was the best day ever! Everyone loves me." She bragged and puffed out her chest.

"Well of course they would, you're the queen." Jack replied causing Rapunzel to giggle. Emma then realized that Jack wasn't on his own.

"Jack who are these people?" She asked.

"My old friends from when we used to live here. They knew you when you were younger." Jack said and began to introduce each one of his friends to his sister.

"Well, what are they doing here?" She asked rudely.

"Emma, don't be so coy. They're coming to the house and to see our mom. We were quite inseparable when we were younger. Let's go."

The five of them headed towards and chatter filled the air. Jack realized how much he had missed this, walking home with his friends. But he knew it still felt different and suddenly Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as they reached his house.

Everyone crossed the road and headed into the house. Jack walked in last but took one last look around the yard and the forest at the back. He didn't see anything so closed the door behind him.

However unknown to Jack, a dark figure, they were quite well camouflaged and had been watching Jack, stood up on the branch they had been kneeling on. They smiled before turning around and darted back into the trees.


	2. 2

~2~

The autumn wind blew through the trees making the leaves do a gentle dance as they began to blow off, making a hue of orange, red and yellow to fall onto the sidewalk. Jack breathed in the cold wind and closed his eyes, letting it relish through his hair. He took a deep breath and lifted his feet so he was standing on his tiptoes, sometimes he liked to pretend he was flying and riding the wind. He liked the peace the breeze offered.

"Jack!" A voice called and it snapped Jack out of his peace. He let out a happy sigh when he saw Merida approaching. She was adorned in a blue parka and had wrapped a grey scarf that buried her neck.

"Hey." Jack replied casually and turned around, resting on the balls of his feet.

"Aren't ye cold?" She asked as she stood next to him, shivering as she tried to pull her coat up to fit her even more.

Jack stared down at himself, and at his worn hoodie. "No, I don't really get cold easily." He replied and shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

Merida pouted. "Well guess it doesn't matter. Why are ye wearing that old thing anyway?" She pointed at his hoodie and Jack frowned.

He liked wearing his hoodie. There was nothing wrong with it. "Because I like it? Why are we doing something important?" He asked with a frown.

She nodded and her eyes wavered a little at the ground. "Can't believe ye've been back a month already." She said with a small smile and Jack could tell she was trying to avoid the subject of what they were doing.

"Mer, what are we doing?" Jack asked sternly and he crossed his arms,

Merida sighed before letting a few tears fall onto her cheek. Jack stared in wonder, it was something bad, whatever it was.

"It's the sixth anniversary this year, we go out to the lake an' hold a small ceremony in her memory." Merida murrmmed.

Jack looked at in her shock. He started to remember that dreaded day. The day where the girl he had cherished had gone missing. How his Tooth was no longer with him.

Merida watched as Jack's fists clenched, she knew the event held bad memories for him, it was bad for them all but she wanted him to come. He had to come, to pay his respects to their missing friend.

"Would ye come?" She asked as Jack looked at the sidewalk and in his breath was coming out short and shaky.

"Jack?" She asked again and took hold of his hands. At first he was still staring at the floor before he wrapped his hands around her's and looked up.

"I'll come, I'll do it for Tooth, she would have wanted it." He said, trying to find the courage to give Merida one of his famous cocky smiles.

He tried to smile, his lip still quivering but Merida could see right through it.

Half an hour later, the four friends stood up staring at the lake's ripples. The lake was just about five minutes away from Jack's new house even though it was located deep in the forest. Jack stared at his reflection, refusing to look at the others. He was trying to hide his tears, he did want anyone to see him cry. He had to be strong, for Tooth.

He looked up and watched as Hiccup knelt down by the water's edge, he placed a small candle on the water. It glowed orange as it floated away on it's small boat. Jack noticed that the sun was now going down and the sun plus the candle's small rays were reflected on the water.

After Hiccup stood up, Rapunzel took her turn and placed three candles into the water, biting her lips as tears ran down her face. She hated this part of the year, they all did, why couldn't Tooth just come zipping back into their lives? They had the worst luck.

Merida lit another candle and soon it was floating across the lake. The only candle left now was for Jack. Hiccup passed it to him.

"The last one's for you, though it would fit, we got back you back, Jack. Maybe she'll see the candle and it'll light her way home." Hiccup said, trying to lift everyone's spirits up. Jack gave a small laugh.

"She would have loved that line, Hiccup." Jack said, sniffling a little trying to tease Hiccup about his corny line but he grasped the candle out of Hiccup's hand. He took the matchbox and struck it. Placing the candle on the small boat, he smiled a little. Please find your way home, thought as he pushed the candle out into the water.

The four friends watched the candles float to the other side of the lake as the sun went down. They didn't say anything but sat down together and Merida had started to gather a few small branches, luckily they weren't wet so she was able to strike a match and a fire was soon roaring, everyone gathered around and placed their hands around the fire.

"Your mom, won't mind will she?" Rapunzel asked moving a little closer to Jack.

"No, it's a Friday night, as long as I'm home safe, she'll be fine." Jack said with a small nod and he stared into the fire, trying not to recall the events of six years ago.

The past month had quickly flew by, Jack had been occupied with homework every other day whilst his mother started to renovate the house, his sister had been nagging him most of the time while his friends always wanted to go out. It was hard balancing his social life with school but now for the first time in a couple of weeks, he actually didn't have to do any homework but Jack couldn't believe that it was already midway into October. Halloween would be coming up soon.

"Are we doing anything for halloween?" Hiccup suddenly asked, excitement lighting up in his green eyes. If Jack remembered correctly, halloween was one of Hiccup's favourite seasons.

"Not that I know of, Hiccup. We could arrange to do something, how about it Jack?" Rapunzel asked with a little giggle. Jack looked at her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything. He didn't really celebrate halloween but he would be happy to take his sister trickle-treating around the town.

"I guess I could bring my sister and we could go around the houses." He replied, offering a smile to his three friends.

"Yeah and we should 'ave a movie marathon after! We'll a've to go and get movies from Walmart but it'll be great!" Merida cheered and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Speaking of which, didn't you get treats from the store earlier?" Jack asked, his brown eyes eagerly looking at Merida's handbag.

"Yes, Jack." She grinned and gave him an evil look before pulling the bag towards her. She knew how much Jack loved food especially chocolate but she was making sure he got things last.

"Come on, Mer! I'm hungry!" Jack cried and Merida smirked, that was the Jack they all knew and loved.

She went into her bag and brought out an assortment of chocolate, ranging from Hershey's kisses to M&M's, Jack looked at the eyeful and swear he could feel his stomach growl.

They are bad for your teeth, Jack. Suddenly Tooth's voices echoed through his head. When they were younger, she had been obsessed with teeth and had wanted to be a dentist, always telling Jack that he needed to look after teeth. All of a sudden Jack didn't feel hungry anymore and looked at the food in disgust. He didn't want anything.

Merida started to pass the treats around and Jack looked at them, he took a slice of chocolate, carefully biting into it. He knew he needed something or else he would get an earful from his mother from not eating everything.

"You know I was just thinking what would have happened if Jack had never come back, would we still be out by the campfire and doing things like we used to do?" Hiccup asked much to his friend's astonished faces.

HIccup knew that the three of them had slightly been drifting apart since the first year of high school but he looked like Jack had patched things up again. They never used to go out and do things together, now they were and Hiccup loved it.

"We wouldn't be doing this and I would hate it." Jack replied, picking up a stick and prodding the fire.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the friends listened to the crackle of the fire.

"Jack, you haven't really talked about when you moved away, of course we know why. But was it fun? Did you like the other town?"

Jack gave Rapunzel a smile, he had enjoyed the other town but it had been very difficult to make friends, it was almost like he had been a ghost to them.

"Yeah it was fine. I talked to some people but never made friends as close as you guys." Jack lied and this time his friends weren't able to see behind the lie. He should know, he was a very accomplished liar.

"Well that day that you moved, when I came into the classroom. I started panicking until the teacher told me where you had gone. I was always fretting about where you didn't tell us but I figured it out, you never tell us anything it was only to be expected. You haven't changed that much, you still don't tell us anything." Rapunzel said with a sigh and Jack grimaced.

"Well you don't need to worry about me." He murmured, staring into the orange glow of the flames.

"Guys! Ye should see Hiccup's new sketch!" Merida cried and she held a book in her hand. Jack looked at her in surprise, he knew that Hiccup loved drawing but he never drew when he was with his friends.

Merida laid it out in front of them and Jack gave a sneaky smile. It was the four of them congregated around the fire.

"Catching a bit of real life there, Hic." He winked and Hiccup nervously laughed.

"Yes, well you know I just wanted to catch that finesse, that's all in the moment." Hiccup joked, crossing his arms and looking at Merida wondering when she would pass the sketchbook back.

"Oh! That reminds me, I need to be working on a painting for art that's due in on Monday!' Rapunzel cried and standing up.

"So you actually forgot about work? That's very out of character for you, Punzie." Merida commented.

"Says the girl who never studies."

"Hey! At least I can pass, I don't struggle like Jack when he studies even though he is actually clever."

Jack just stared, he wasn't sure to take her statement as praise or an insult. It could be read either way, he supposed so decided to just ignore it.

"We'd better get home, guys." Hiccup said as he stared at the looming shadows from the trees.

"Okay, come on. Jack can distinguish the fire!" Merida announced before grabbing her bag and running away.

The other two just shrugged at Jack who sighed and they walked away so Jack was left on his own and he began to distinguish the fire. Now that he was on his own the shadows felt longer and darker. Then the familiar prickling of his neck stood up and he knew something was watching him. He looked up to the trees and saw large purple eyes watching him. He let out a shriek and began to race towards home.

He didn't stop and when he barged into the house, pounding up into his room, he finally let out a small relief. He knew he hadn't imagined it and he would remember for weeks to come, those large purple eyes staring at him.


	3. 3

~3~

As time ticked by, Jack tried to push the purple eyes to back of his mind. Of course it was hard but with the distraction of school and friends, thanksgiving break had finally come. Jack was glad that he could rest again, he hadn't really had chance to hang out with his friends since Halloween and even then his sister had dragged him to almost every house on their street. Of course he hadn't complained because by the time they had finished, they had quite a collection of candy to gorge on. Even if they had felt a little bit sick afterwards.

He was on his way home from school, his friends accompanying him as usual. These days they couldn't get away, always latching onto him when he arrived at school. Of course he loved his friends but sometimes he wished they would just leave him on his own. He still needed quiet moments to himself and he hardly ever got them. Even at night, his sister managed to bother him. He loved her but there was only so much loving you could do.

"And then I blasted Jack's character to pieces!" Emma boasted at Merida, telling her about their recent endeavour into a new video game that their mother had gotten for Jack's sixteenth birthday that had only been a few days ago.

"Erm, I think you'll recall that I let you win." Jack said, turning his head and joining in the conversation.

"No! Stop lying, Jack! I beat you fair and square." Emma retorted, sticking out her tongue and gave Jack a gentle push. He stumbled a bit before grabbing her into a headlock and ruffling her hair.

Jack's friends laughed as he finally let his sister go and he offered them a smile. He looked to the back of the group where Rapunzel was chatting to Eugene who had his arm hung around her. Jack had taken a while to warm up to Eugene, the guy was a senior and so was often busy. He tried to talk to Jack and the two had established a very awkward friendship, Jack was trying to be friends, at least for Rapunzel.

The group were nearing Jack's house and the light was fading fast. Their feet crunched on the snow as they headed up to the door. Jack loved winter, it was his favourite season, he marvelled in and loved the way snow coated the world in a sort blanket. There was a sort of magic to winter.

"Jack can I watch the movie with you?" Emma pleaded as he let Hiccup and Merida in before closing the door.

"As much as I would like to go against our mother's wishes, Em. You have homework to do." He replied.

"You have homework to do as well!" Emma huffed.

"I know but there's no change, I'm going to do it when my friends are round, is there?"

"Okay. I'll go and do my homework." Emma said sadly, chucking her school bag to the side.

"See you soon." Jack said with a smirk as all his friends followed him into the lounge. There were going to be watching the Lord Of The Rings trilogy which Hiccup had always been obsessed with. Jack was actually excited, it was the first time that he was going to be watching the movies.

Three hours later, Jack needed to get out of the house. As much as he loved movies, there was only so much he could take. He needed to get outside.

Looking around the lounge, all of his friends were decked out along the couch and spare chairs. Merida and Hiccup look shattered and ready to fall asleep. Rapunzel and Eugene were too busy kissing to notice anything else around them.

"Guys!" Jack announced, stirring all his friends.

"Wha?" Merida asked a little dazed.

"Why don't we go and have a little snowball fight by the lake?" Jack asked eagerly, realizing how much he wanted to get outside in the snow.

"Jack, it's pitch black, are you sure?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah and we have flashlights, come on guys, it'll be fun and it'll wake us right up!"

"Will if you insist." Hiccup mumbled and the four of them followed Jack out of the house. Luckily Emma was in bed and his Mom at work so they wouldn't know they were sneaking out.

They hadn't really dressed for the weather when Jack trudged through the snow with his dirty converses on, he could feel some of the snow getting into the shoes. Most of the group complained as they made their way through the snow but he ignored them, they had wanted to come and he was going to make sure they had the best snowball fight in the world.

About five minutes later, they all arrived at the lake and stretched their limbs from the brisk walk. Jack beelined straight for a thick mound of snow and began to pile into his hands, he grinned when he noticed Rapunzel inspecting a tree.

He let the snowball go and it landed square in her back. She turned around in surprise and her eyes narrowed when she saw Jack laughing.

"Oh it's on, Jack!" She replied and began to pick up some more snow.

A snowball fight was soon underway as piles of snow went flirting through the air and hit everyone, Jack was having a fantastic time and nothing could stop him from having his fun until he heard a strange sound. He looked up into the sky and dropped the snow he was carrying.

A strange purple glowing portal had appeared appeared in the sky. The lights swirled and suddenly a human shaped shadow came out of it.

"What's going on?" Jack asked in blatant horror as the shadow landed onto the ground and a figure arose.

The figure was a tall man with slicked back hair that jutted into spikes. His ashen skin looked the leftbehind ashes of a distinguishing fire and he was wearing a black robe that seemed to come out of the floor and have no end.

"My, my, my. Haven't you all grown?" The man said with a smile, a british dialect swimming through his words.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Jack asked, seeming to be the only one who could speak out of his friends. They were all just staring at the man, looks of horror embedded on their faces.

The man simply smirked. "I won't be needing you boy, you're not important."

The man began to lift his hands and black sand seemed to arise from nowhere and swirled around him. He took another look at Jack and flicked his hand. The sand followed his hand's direction which was straight towards Jack. It swirled around him and before he knew it Jack felt a like an arrow pierced his heart and he fell to the floor clutching his chest.

His eyes widened when he noticed the blood pouring out diluting his skin red. His friends looked shocked.

"Jack!" They all cried out in fear as they all tried to race towards him but the black sand began to swarm around them, they were launched into the air towards the man.

"Well, I'll be going with your little friends boy, you won't see them again." The man said with a quick wave and began to move towards the portal with his friends still wrapped up in the black sand. He soon disappeared through the portal, Jack's friends kicking and screaming as they had no choice to follow.

Jack didn't know what was going on, he was in pain and probably dying. This had to be some really bad dream. He winced in pain as he moved, staring at the purple portal. He looked like it was about to close and he needed to get to his friends! He needed to rescue them!

He began to move along the snow, the blood leaving a small trail but Jack was fighting a losing battle. He had to get to the portal before it closed! He tried to move again and his vision faltered, everything becoming blurry.

Suddenly Jack felt the sensation of being picked up as if something was carrying him but he was too dazed to process was. The last thing he knew, he was flying in the air towards the portal and he went through before he sucummbed to the darkness.


	4. 4

~4~

Everything felt wrong, it felt cold and sore as if Jack had gotten thrown against a brick wall. He tried to open his eyes, everything was hazy and blurred. A few figures stood above him but he couldn't make out their faces. They looked like they were talking but nothing would come into focus and his ears were ringing.

"He's awake." He managed to make out but he didn't recognize the voice, it came from one of the blurry figures in front of him. Jack had to shut his eyes again trying to make sure he could focus and the haziness seemed to shift a little.

What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a giant rabbit and he let out a giant scream, trying to back away and knocked his head. It was then that Jack took notice of his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a room where the ceiling was made of stone. HIs eyes travelled down the wall to see stone walls and what looked like a slit that was supposed to be a window. Where on earth was he?

"Jack." A voice said and his eyes followed but he didn't expect to see what looked like a giant hummingbird covered in iridescent feathers bobbing around in front of him. He let out a piercing scream and scrambled back, hitting what sounded like a bedboard. The creature laughed and Jack picked a pale hand up. Wait. Pale? He stared at his hand, the creature now forgotten, he had never had pale skin, almost like snow. It had always been a lovely peach.

He was distracted again when the creature's wings began to pick up speed. He had to be in some bizarre dream, that was the only explanation he could think of it. He had no idea what was going on or where he was.

"Manny, I think you'd better tell him." The creature said to a figure that Jack couldn't see.

Another figure came into view and Jack was pretty sure he was having a fever dream. The figure was stout and round. His hair had no more than a single solitary hair that coiled into a spiral. The figure was wearing a silver coat and waistcoat.

"Hello, Jack." The stout man said and Jack was lost for words. He was too shocked to even run out of fear.

"Jack?" The bird woman asked. Jack noticed that rabbit was still standing but leaning against the wall fiddling with a boomerang.

"Where am I?" Jack managed to get out, if this was a dream, he had to go along with things right?

"Perhaps we better discuss the matter without any company." The stout man replied and the two creatures nodding their heads before disappearing through a small slitted archway that Jack had noticed before.

Once they had gone, the man sat down on the cover of Jack's bed.

"Do you remember what happened before waking up?" The man asked. Jack tried to strain his head, what had happened before he had woke up. There was something there, a few images and suddenly they came into focus.

His friends had been kidnapped! He had been stabbed. He went down to pick his hoodie up but noticed that there was a shirt that looked like it was made out of cloth. Jack lifted the cloth to reveal more pale skin underneath but the wound was gone, the skin had healed over.

"What's going on?" Jack asked in confusion to the stout man. He needed answers, nothing made sense at all!

"So you do remember and you were dying is that correct?"

Jack nodded, he didn't like to think about it. He had been dying? So had he died?Was this heaven? But he didn't feel like he had died.

"Yes, my friends. Some strange man took them, I have to find them!" He shouted, trying to get out of bed but the stout man gently pushed him back down.

"Your friends have been taken by a man known as Pitch Black in this world, he is a cunning master of foolishness and trickery. I however have no idea what intentions he holds for your friends, it may be to do with what happened six years ago with the disappearance of your friend, Tooth."

Jack's eyebrows were raised in surprise. What was this man talking about? Pitch Black? Another world? And what did this have to with all the events that had happened six years ago? Jack had some many questions, he didn't even know where to begin.

"What do you mean, 'this world'?" He questioned first.

The man smiled. "You're in another world, this galaxy is made out of pocket dimensions, some have magic in them and with the right portal, you can travel between these worlds. The world that you come from does not have magic but if you use the portal, some will last for a tiny amount."

"Okay, so I'm in another world, did that bird woman carry me here?"

"Yes."

"So who exactly is Pitch Black?"

"We do not know much about him, except that his plans for your friends cannot be good."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and strained. Nothing made sense!

"Right, let's say that I believe you and I'm not in a crazy dream, what does this have to do with my friend's disappearance and how do you even know about that?"

The man nodded. "Tooth, why don't you come back in here?"

Jack's eyes widened as the bird woman came back in.

"Manny? What is it?" She asked and looked at Jack, his eyes widened.

"Your friend, Jack." Manny stated pointing to him.

"You told him?" She asked sadly and Manny nodded. Jack watched the exchange with wide eyes. There was no way this woman was Tooth was there? That was it. This had to be some lucid dream that didn't make sense.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I need to wake up." Jack mumbled.

"I'm afraid you're not dreaming, Jack. Everything's real. Manny can we have a few minutes?" The bird woman who was apparently Tooth asked. Manny allowed the offer and went out of the room.

The bird woman stayed hovering as Jack's started at her fluttering wings. They reminded him of a dragonfly.

"Hello again, Jack. It's been a long time. You've changed so much."

Jack had gotten over his shock. So everything was real? Was this really Tooth before him? He hoped it was, how often had he longed for his best friend to come back to him?

"I guess you have too. How did this happen?" Jack gestured to the feathers and she seemed to look down her body in sadness.

"On the day that I disappeared. All of us were playing by the lake perhaps playing a game of tag when I saw a portal appear out of the sky. Pitch Black came through and saw all of us. He wanted to kidnap our friends back then. He talked to me, saying that we weren't important. I was confused but he laughed. Then he grabbed me and pulled me through the portal, he wanted to use me as bait however I fought him and he let me go. However I was unaware we were up in the sky and I fell into a forest, in this world. However the portal had closed so Pitch Black couldn't get back to the lot of you. "

"I fell onto a branch and could feel myself slowly dying from the impact. When Manny took me in, of course I had broken several bones but he seemed me with the magic of the moon. He's one of the last wizards left to inherit this power and he saved me by turning me into this. You see the way the magic works, it's almost like a transformation spell that takes the elements of where you almost died from. I don't understand it myself, it's so complex but this is what it turned me into and like you, I'm now a magical being." Tooth finished telling the story and Jack began to process the whole story.

Why was Pitch Black after his friends six years ago? What did this all mean? So many questions were running through his head. Then he thought about what Tooth had just said, what did she mean 'like you'?"

"What do you mean, I'm also a magical being?" Jack asked, his face showing signs of worry.

"You haven't seen yourself, have you?" Tooth said sadly and Jack's heart began to hammer in his mouth.

"Why, what's happened to me?"

Tooth looked around before seeing a desk and what looked like a mirror. She picked it up and then passed it to Jack, who took it with a shaky pale hand.

His heart began hammering again when he saw his reflection. His once chocolate brown hair was now a brilliant white that resembled snow, his skin was pale and eyes a beautiful blue like crystal water. A trim of frost lay on the collar of the cloth shirt he was wearing.

Jack wanted to scream as he took in his reflection. He didn't recognize himself.

"What's happened to me?" Jack asked as Tooth fluttered over to him.

"You were dying, Jack. The only way Manny could save you was by using magic and you were dying in a snowy enviroment so I guess it made you a sprite of winter."

"No, no, no. I'm not a sprite, I'm human!" Jack cried. "Tooth, you were human once too!"

"And now we're not, Jack."

"I need to get home, I need to get back to my mum and sister." Jack cried in fear, he had to tell them what had happened. They would be worried sick.

Tooth looked sad again. "That may be impossible. The orbs that create the portals are very rare to find and often the date on them is erratic. That's why Pitch Black appeared yesterday, it took him six years to find it but it sent him back to that date, I followed him through the first time. I wanted to see you and you grew up beautifully."

"There has to be another way back home!"

"There isn't but the orbs can be created with a few ingredients. However the ingredients are scattered throughout this world and it would take weeks to find them all."

Jack began to feel tears brewing behind his eyes and he let a few fall. However they froze when they touched his cheek. He couldn't get back home, his friends were gone and to top it all off he was now a winter sprite.

He clutched his knees and began to sob. Tooth went to reach out for him when she was stopped by Manny who shook his head.

"Give him time, you were only young when it happened. You were still at the age that believed in magic."

Tooth nodded and went out of the room. Manny watched Jack with interest until he stopped sobbing.

"Jack, I had to do that to save you. You were brave trying to stand up to Pitch but I'm afraid your death was inevitable so be glad of this gift bestowed upon you. You will see your family again in time. Now I believe the first thing on the agenda is rescuing your friends, however you have no combat skill."

Manny's words were comforting but Jack didn't know how to feel about this new 'gift', he wanted to be back to regular old Jack.

"Combat skill? You want me to fight?"

"Yes, you see this world is known as Arida, there are six kingdoms, each ruled over by a leader. However over the last few years, the kingdoms have become divided and wars have begun. Pitch Black seems to be at the center of this and he holds great magic. Magic that I haven't seen since the dark age. Those were very bad times, when the nightmares ran rampant. I was only slighter younger than I am now, then."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"We believe he is using your friends as weapons and is working with accomplices. I believe you will want to rescue your friends?"

"Yes but I don't know how to fight!" Jack protested.

Manny laughed. "Oh my boy, we will show you how to fight. A month's training should suffice. So would you do it, would you join the Guardians?"

"The Guardians?"

"That's what we call ourselves, we're a rogue force and need all the help we can get. So will you join us?"

"As long as get to rescue my friends and get back home?"

"Yes." 

"Then I'm in." Jack said with a smile and pulled the covers of him. He stood up next to Manny and looked around the room for his hoodie but it was nowhere to be found, he decided to worry about it later.

"We'll meet Bunny and Sandy later. I do believe that your staff is ready."

"Staff? What do you mean, staff?"

"Your conductor of your powers. North has been making it for you. I think you need something to channel all that winter energy stocked up don't you? Your powers are going to be quite difficult to control."

Jack followed him out of the room and wondered who 'North' was and if the staff was really going to help him with his new found powers.


End file.
